Elentiya
by Hearts And Crowns
Summary: After weeks at sea, Celaena finally arrives in Wendlyn. She's hoping for a little bit of free time to think before she has to make her choice as to whether or not she is willing to kill the King and Crown Prince of Wendlyn, or if she is willing to sacrifice her friends on her quest for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fan fiction for Throne Of Glass, so tell me what you all think of it.**

**Don't forget to review/fav/follow this story if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The Throne Of Glass Series belongs to Sarah J. Maas, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Celaena Sardothien was in her tiny compartment when she heard the news that they had finally reached Wendlyn. They had been sailing for a while now on this ship that carried refugees escaping to Wendlyn to a land free of slavery and labor camps, and when they had hit the shore, people had burst into cheer, for they were finally free.

As for Celaena, she was anything but happy, having found these weeks at sea blissful for the distraction they had provided her. She didn't have to think about the King of Adarlan, or the death of her friend, Nehemia. But most importantly, she didn't have to think about boys.

With Chaol now searching for the Wrydkeys, she was free to do as she pleased. However, she knew that she had to go back to Adarlan eventually, otherwise there would be no one left to come home to – or at least, no one that she cared about.

Here in Wendlyn she would find answers, she was sure of it. It was only a matter of time before someone told her how she could stop the king. But first, she would have to find a way to sneak into court. She certainly wasn't looking forward to the part where she was expected to kill the King and Crown Prince Aedion Ashryver. She would have to make a choice, either kill innocent people, or have innocent people murdered because she cared for them. And as Celaena looked at the astonishing palace that was starting to come into view, she knew that her journey had only just begun.

"Excuse me," she said impatiently, shoving everyone in her path. With her luggage in hand, she got off the boat, and entered the world of freedom. Chaol was right when he had said that she could never come back. It's not like the king would catch her here. All she had to do was trick some people into believing that she was sweet, innocent Lillian Gordania – a simple girl seeking protection from a wicked man.

She hadn't gotten very far, when the crowd started to get thicker. Guards had come out of nowhere, and were now pushing people out of the way to make some sort of makeshift path. Seconds later, Aedion Ashryver appeared on a black mare wearing head to toe black. He was a vision of darkness and death, the very things that were coming to him should Celaena choose that option.

"Make way for the prince," a guard yelled.

Instantly, people began shuffling aside, bowing down to show their allegiance to the crown. In order not to stand out, Celaena Sardothien did the same.

That's when the rumbling of the horses' feet on the paved street stopped and everyone went silent, as Aedion stopped in his tracks, facing the blonde-haired lady.

"Aelin…is that you," he whispered quietly so that only the two of them could hear.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but Princess Aelin is dead," Celaena said matter-of-factly.

"Yes she is. Sorry about that. It's just that you two look so alike that for a moment…"

"You thought I was her," she tried.

"That's exactly it. Listen, if it's not too much of to ask, I would like for you to come back to the palace with me. Otherwise, my family will never believe me when I tell them about your uncanny resemblance to my deceased cousin. What do you say, are you up for it?"

"Sure, why not," she said, as a smile spread across her face. At least in the palace, the King of Adarlan couldn't kill her and right now, she needed all the protection she could get if she was going to take her time when it came to making decisions.

So, she got up and let the prince lead her to his horse.

"I hope you don't mind, but you'll be riding with me," he said, flashing her a smile that would have melted any girl's heart on the spot.

He got on his horse first, and then helped her up.

"Hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

He wasn't kidding when he'd said it was going to be bumpy and she had to hold on to him tighter than she would have liked, but eventually they made it to the palace. It was a large building, with towers of multiple heights and lots of windows. At first glance, it looked to be a magical place – one of happiness and sunshine. But under closer inspection, it was actually a dark, gloomy place. Clearly, it was meant to keep people out.

"So, what's your name? Where are you from? It's evident that you know who I am, but you haven't given me a single piece of information about yourself yet, and it's not far."

"My name is Lillian Gordania of Adarlan, Your Highness."

"Where in Adarlan," he pressed.

"I'm from Bellhaven."

"That's nice. How are things over there? Are they as bad as I might remember them to be?"

"Worse." It was a simple, yet effective answer and it shut him up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss. Gordania."

"Please, call me Lillian."

"Only if you agree to call me Aedion from now on."

"But it's improper! I mustn't," she exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. There's no need to be formal inside of these walls when it's just the two of us. So what do you say?"

"Fine Aedion," she said, trying the name out on her tongue.

"Well come along then. Let's go find my family."

They wandered down halls, made turns countless times, and explored what felt like every inch of the palace. Who knew that this place was so big on the inside? Oddly enough, only about ten minutes had passed when they reached two doors with guards posted outside of them. Aedion nodded to one of them and the two doors opened, revealing a majestic room fit for the gods. And inside of this room, sat the rest of the royal family, shocked expressions conveyed on their faces.

"You…you look so much like…but it can't be, because she's dead," said Queen Maeve.

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you want more? Tell me. :)**

**Until Next Time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Responding To Reviews:**

**Guest: Glad you liked it. :)**

** quidiliabritt: I'm happy that you like it and think it's really good.**

**Silverleaf15: As I told you (But I'll say again for anyone else that was confused) Aedion did see her eyes and in COM, they seemed pretty close, so I assumed that if Aedion saw her, he would see the resemblance. Sorry for the confusion. Glad you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review/fav/follow this story if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The Throne Of Glass Series belongs to Sarah J. Maas, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties, but I'm afraid you're all wrong. I may have the Ashryver eyes, but I'm not related to you, or your family at all," said Celaena.

"What is your name, child," the king inquired.

"Lillian, Lady Lillian Gordania of Bellhaven, Your Majesty," Celaena replied. She was beginning to worry that she should have just told Prince Aedion that she couldn't come back with him to the palace because she was taking the next boat back to Adarlan, where she belonged. No one questions her identity there. No one bothers her there about whether or not she is related to the Ashryvers.

"And might I ask what you are doing here in Wendlyn, or better yet, why you are here," the king continued.

"I'm just visiting an old friend who lives in the countryside, and the fastest way to get there is through the city. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late. I was supposed to meet her at her house five minutes ago," she lied. She had better things to worry about then having the Ashryver eyes. She was the King of Adarlan's champion, and she had a mission to accomplish.

"Not so fast, Lillian. It just doesn't add up. Why would you have the Ashryver eyes if you weren't related to us? Be honest, Lillian. Are you or are you not related to the Ashryver family."

In all honesty, the girl didn't even know herself. But she couldn't let them know that she herself was unsure. They'd only ask more questions.

"For the last time, no, I am not, Your Majesties. I was born to a lord in Adarlan. This is my first time ever visiting Wendlyn."

"Liar," Prince Aedion whispered.

"What did you just call me," Celaena said, shocked that he would dare accuse her of being such a thing.

"You heard me! You're a _liar_, just like your king!"

"How dare you compare me to that monster! I'd apologize for wasting your time, but I don't apologize for _anything_," Celaena tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. She was so sick and tired of being associated with the beast that helped murder her deceased best friend, Nehemia.

"What in Wendlyn makes you think that you can speak to me that way? So long as you are in this country, you will address me with respect. Is that clear?" Celaena was running out of patience. She had to get out of the room now, or she would explode into assassin mode, and then blow her cover.

"Well then, goodbye, Your Majesties," she said, running out the door, her messy braid coming undone even more, as she sped away from the only people in the world that she could have as allies. But before she could make it into the hallway, a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist, trapping her arms as well in a bear hug.

She tried every trick in the book to get him to let go and was contemplating using something that would do a little damage, when Aedion whispered in her ear, "Give it up, Aelin. I know it's you."

And that was when she lost it. "I am _not_ Princess Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and I'm most certainly _not_ your cousin," she yelled.

"That's enough, both of you. Let her go, son. After all, she is an honoured guest in this household," interrupted the king.

* * *

Queen Maeve was simply staring at the two people fighting, observing the girl who could be her great-grandniece. She certainly looked the part, as she was practically an exact replica of herself. She smiled at the thought of having a little lookalike.

"Don't be foolish girl," she started. "Don't try to run from your destiny. If you are truly who my grandson believes you are, then there is no avoiding your fate. You _will_ free Terrasen from Adarlan's clutches and you _will_ take your rightful place on the throne."

Celaena was slightly embarrassed by the confrontation, and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Now all we need to do is ask you a few questions to determine whether or not you are truly Aelin. If you'll follow me please, there is something I think you need to see." And with that, they left the throne room, following Queen Maeve up a swirling staircase.

* * *

**Did you like it? Show me/tell me that you want more by reviewing/favouring/following this story!**

**Also, I'm curious to know who you like the best out of Dorian, Chaol, and Sam. I'll tell you my favourite next time.**

**Thank you to my lovely readers. I'm thankful that you all decided to read this story.**

**Until Next Time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had some writer's block.**

**Responding To Your Reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you so much! Chaol's my favourite too.**

**Guest: I'll try. Thanks for reading.**

**And for those of you who wanted me to update, here it is.**

**Don't forget to review/fav/follow this story if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The Throne Of Glass Series belongs to Sarah J. Maas, not me.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

A few hours later, Celaena was at the top of the stairs, staring at the three doors that each led to a separate room – to a different place. Even though Celaena did not know where each one led, she could feel the magical energy coming from the opposite sides of the doors.

If she had been in Adarlan right now, this wouldn't have happened to her. No one would have ever forced her to make this choice. If only Chaol had let her be the way she was – trapped in that castle with its evil spirits lurking in the halls.

"Choose one, and choose it carefully," was all Queen Maeve had said when they'd gotten to the top of the stairs. She didn't want to do this because she was too afraid of making the wrong decision.

What Celaena didn't know was that each of the rooms represented a different possible truth about her and that she would be characterized based on the one she chose. And thus, it should have been an easy choice. Normally, you were attracted to only one door's pull – the one that you can relate to the most, but for some reason, Celaena felt each of the door's mystical pull – each telling her to come inside.

Wondering what to do, she sneaked a glance at Aedion, only to find him staring back at her impatiently. "Would you just choose already?" he asked, angrily. "Most people take a matter of seconds to decide, but you've been standing out here for _hours_. Pick one already."

"I can't," she said.

"What do you mean you can't? It's easy. Just go to a door, turn the knob, and walk inside."

"It's more complicated than that," she replied. Of course, she knew that Aedion would never understand that, but that was the only way she could explain her troubles to him. He would eventually be led to believe that he was wrong about her by his family, but Celaena knew that he would never let the memory of her go. He would always remember how much she looked like his Aunt Evalin. Always.

Even though she knew he was right, Queen Maeve's warning rang in her mind, _'Choose it carefully.' _What were the Ashryvers hiding from her? What secrets were they keeping from her? How much did they know? _Clearly more than they'd originally let on, _she thought.

"No it's not. You're overcomplicating things in your mind. Hurry up and pick one Lillian. If you feel the pull of more than one, then pick the door that you're attracted to the most. " If only it was that easy.

Then, she caught a glimpse of something behind her in one of the doorknobs. Even though it only lasted for a second, she knew what it was. Another door. Turning around to face it, she said, "I choose that one."

The gasps came almost instantly, for no one had ever noticed the fourth door before. No one had ever turned the knob and walked inside.

"Well then go on," Queen Maeve said impatiently. "Go in already."

Taking those steps was one of the hardest things Celaena had ever done in her life. Whatever happened next would define her. There would be no more hiding behind lies. The truth would come out.

As soon as she opened the door, she closed it. The truth truly was inside. The walls inside of that room held portraits of past and present members of the Ashryver family, including Evalin Ashryver and her daughter, Aelin. Oddly enough, she looked like an exact copy of Evalin.

"Never mind then," she said, rushing towards a different door. It wouldn't budge. "Open the door! Let me inside!" she yelled. "Let me in! Please?"

"You've made your choice Aelin. Now go in and accept your fate," Queen Maeve instructed, leading Celaena inside.

She reluctantly followed the queen, aware – as always – of her surroundings. That was what Arobynn had taught her all those years ago. She would find a way home. She would find a way to get back to Adarlan, where Chaol and Dorian were. But first, she would shut up her cousin for good.

* * *

**Did you like it? :) Let me know. I promise that I don't bite.**

**Thank you to my lovely readers. I'm thankful that you all decided to read this story.**

**Until Next Time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


End file.
